


Side Roads

by Rochelle_Templer



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Road Trips, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Templer/pseuds/Rochelle_Templer
Summary: Sometimes, it's not about getting to any place in particular.





	Side Roads

**Author's Note:**

> This was a ficlet I wrote in response to a prompt about "in car/driving around". I might expand it someday....

“Micky, what is all this stuff for?”

Micky poked his head up over a bundle of stuff he was carrying around in his arms, an inquisitive look on his face. Mike could see that there were bags of chips and pretzels, sodas, sunglasses, a satchel with a beach towel and a bag of marshmallows hanging out of it, and a map that was messily folded.

“You said we were driving up the coast to visit one of your cousins, right?” Micky said. “So that means road trip!”

“Road trip?” Mike echoed. “Micky, we’re just going to be on the road for a few hours and then spending the night at the beach house my cousin rented. I already got our suitcases in the car.”

“I know that, but your cousin said he’d be there for a couple weeks and that we can take our time getting there,” Micky said as he walked closer to the car. “So why not take our time? Peter and Davy are still visiting their families and won’t be back until the end of the month. We could go on a real road trip and see….”

“See what?” Mike said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I don’t know,” Micky said, tossing the stuff in his arms in the back seat. “All kinds of stuff. You never know what you’re going to find on a road trip. That’s half the fun.”

Mike shook his head. He had planned on trying to just drive straight through on the most direct route possible. However, it was obvious that Micky had other plans.

“Sure, we might find something,” the Texan drawled. “Like a lot of trouble. Come on, Mick, we’re already going to a beach house where they’ll be food and boats we can sail in. Why can’t we just stick with that?”

“Because we already know about all that stuff,” Micky said. The drummer leaned into the car through one of the windows and began pushing the stuff on the back seat around. “This is a chance to do something totally different and maybe see things we wouldn’t ever see otherwise. It’ll be an adventure.”

Mike sighed. He agreed that it could turn out to be an adventure, but he wasn’t sure if it would be the kind of adventure either one of them would want to take.

Still, watching Micky hum while scooping his supplies into neater piles did make the corners of the Texan’s mouth turn upward. Micky could make just about anything into an adventure. Even a boring car ride. It was one of the things he loved about the drummer despite the fact that they weren’t much alike in this regard.

“Just make sure you’ve got those sodas sitting upright,” Mike said as he walked over to the driver’s side door. “I don’t wanna think about the floors getting all sticky.”

Micky pulled himself out of the car with a huge grin on his face. He could tell that Micky had figured out that Mike had caved on the whole road trip idea. Micky just managed to show enough restraint to not say so out loud. Instead he flung the door open on the passenger’s side and bounded into the car. Mike shook his head one more time and eased into the driver’s seat.

“Hey you know, I saw some really groovy looking towns in this magazine I read about out-of-the-way places here in California,” Micky said. “I’m pretty sure we’ll pass by one or two of them along the way. Oh, and one of them is supposed to have the state’s largest balloon dinosaur at one of the gas stations.”

“Boy that sounds exciting,” Mike said in his most deadpan voice even though he still had a trace of a smile on his face. Micky laughed in response and twisted around in his seat so he could grab the map out of the back.

Mike wasn’t sure about where this road trip was going to lead, but he found himself already looking forward to wherever it was going to take the two of them.    


End file.
